


Merry Christmas

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: Seth gives Jasper a Christmas present.





	Merry Christmas

Seth pushed the messily wrapped present into Jasper’s hands. “It’s not much,” he muttered, his tan cheeks darkening with a blush.

 

Jasper stared at Seth for a moment and then looked at the present. Holographic snowflakes changed colors in the glow from the porch light. Whatever was within the paper was soft, the paper squished easily under his fingers. “Thank you Seth, but what’s this for?” He felt Seth’s confusion the moment before he got his answer.

 

“Because it’s Christmas.”

 

“Oh.” It had been years since he had celebrated Christmas, with the Cullen’s or otherwise. When you lived forever, such things just didn’t seem that important anymore. But Seth was standing here in front of him, waiting with hopeful anticipation for him to open this present, so he did. Tearing the paper off the present, Jasper’s eyes widened slightly as he turned the blue and silver knitted scarf over in his hands. The fabric was soft and he could se that the pattern wasn’t perfect. His eyes connected with Seth’s. “Did you make this?”

 

Seth swallowed and nodded. “I-It’s a stupid gift…I know you guys don’t get cold…but I thought it might help in keeping with with appearances…”

 

Jasper wound the scarf around his neck and smiled. Raising a hand, he messed Seth’s hair up. He intended to remove his hand then, but instead it drifted down until his palm was cupping Seth’s cheek.

 

Seth’s eyes widened at the touch. He stared up at Jasper in shock. His heart thudded in his chest. His cheeks burned against Jasper’s cold touch.

 

“Thank you for the gift Seth, Merry Christmas,” Jasper said softly.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Seth whispered. Jasper let his hand fall away and Seth stumbled down a step or two. He turned to leave, glancing back over his shoulder.

 

Jasper stood in the doorway until Seth disappeared into the tree line. He let out a sigh as he stepped back and closed the door.

 

“You shouldn’t play with his emotions,” Edward stated. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Who said I was?” Jasper questioned.

 

Edward raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. “Just don’t hurt him Jazz. Christmas should be filled with happy memories, not heart break.”


End file.
